OCs needed for look what you made me do
by Silveryraimbow
Summary: OCs needed! submission details inside also 10 to 7 cats will be choosen as semi major character.


**Hey,** **guys, I'm silvery! and I will be starting my first-ever story on this account. yes, that's right I have written decent stories before so hopefully, I shall not disappoint any of you. One problem is that my story has an abnormally large cast of cats for...well reasons.**

 **Anyway here is the summary: ( this may change in due time)**

She was one of the best leaders second only to Darkstar. Her paws were bloody since birth, never a part of her soul untouched. they say she was everything that was evil, what was not pure what happens when pain and hatred consume you. She was neglected, dejected and disrespected by the cats who cut through her hatred who could make the blood turn to water but they too loved power. they blocked the blood, the murder and she couldn't have that. and as she stood on the mountain of dead bodies Emberstar whispered: **"look what you made me do"**. She killed them she killed them all...but as she sat here in Moonclan she wished she had a pure heart.

 **If you do wish to lend a hand in submitting OCs through either review or pm I will be very thankful. from your given OCs I will select 9 random semi-major characters.**

 **Important: A few rules to note before you do submit an OC.**

 **1.** Pink, green, purple etc will not be accepted as pelt colors but eye colors are different you may use the regular eye colors which include pink, blue-purple and amber-red as they have been used in the warriors series.

 **2.** Future leaders, medicine cats, and apprentices are allowed to be submitted.

 **3.** There is no limit on OCs feel free to make over 20 if you wish.

 **4.** Darkclan was formed by a cat from Bloodclan so cats are very twisted and evil in this story.

 **5.** The most important thing to remember is that this clan has bad intentions and yes they are some normal cats but usually cats are fairly cruel.

 **6.** If you submit an apprentice either give me a mentor for it or assign another cat as a mentor.

 **7.** There are two new ranks as this clan was formed by a bloodclan cat who did not know the exact ways of the clans. You may submit cats for these ranks but there is a limit.

 **8.** Darkclan believes in Moonclan and they are taught to hate Starclan. Moonclan believes in Darkclans ways and cats meant to go to the Dark forest go there.

 **Senior apprentices:**

Senior apprentices are apprentices who are extremely advanced more so than most warriors and apprentices. If you become a senior apprentice you are instantly in the race to become a star which is the leader of the clan. They start out with ten cats till the top three and then the last two. The remaining two will then spar against the current deputy to see if they are fit to be a senior warrior. Senior apprentices are highly treated with respect and admiration and are on the same level as the senior warriors.

 **Senior warriors:**

If the deputy defeats the any of the remaining senior apprentices they become senior warriors. Senior warriors are feared and they, senior apprentices and the deputy are all on the same level. The deputy has a low chance of becoming the leader but if he does well it is possible. The leader is chosen specifically from the senior apprentices. Senior warrior does get a chance to become a leader if one of the apprentices do not complete both tasks of beating the deputy, beating their opponent and then fighting their opponent in the given terrain.

 **Leaders (Star)**

They are chosen through senior apprentices. How? the top ten apprentices will get a chance to compete in the running for the title of leader (Star). They will compete in a series of obstacles till the top 3 apprentices. The last 3 will first battle the deputy. If they manage to beat the deputy they will move onto the second round where they will battle each other. Finally, with the last two cats, they will battle the senior warriors in either the forest, the stream or on land. If neither apprentices manage to pass they will become senior warriors.

 **What I need:**

 **deputy (1)**

 **medicine cat (2)**

 **medic apprentice (1)**

 **senior warriors (7)**

 **senior apprentices (8)**

 **warriors (30-40)**

 **apprentices (15-20)**

 **queens with kits (4-7)**

 **queens expecting (2-10)**

 **kits (15-20)**

 **elders (2-6)**

 **I myself have a few names but I would like to give you guys the opportunity to give you guys a chance to help with the story anyway here is the form you should fill in. if you do not wish to fill this form out completely then simply include personality, appearance, name, history, and rank.**

 **thank you for considering to submit OCs and I hope you enjoy the story**

 **~Silvery**


End file.
